The Phone is Ringing
by nightgale
Summary: This story is all phone calls. Read to find out what Pan and Bra gossiping about. Warning: This is a T/M and G/B fic. If you don't like the pairings then don't read.
1. My brother has a G-friend?

Author's note: Hello people

Author's note: Hello people! This story is about phone calls. It's all dialogue! I hope you like it. The first chapter is kind of short, sorry. If you don't like T/M or B/G then I suggest that you DON'T READ!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Akira Toriyama does. So DON'T SUE! 

Chapter 1: Pan to Bra

"Bra?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Who do you think?"

"Oh, hi Pan, why are you calling me?"

"I just came back from the park with my family, guess what I saw while I was there?"

"A really cute guy?"

"NO! Are you kidding?"

"Oh, then what?"

"Your brother and his girlfriend."

"WHAT? MY BROTHER HAS A GIRLFRIEND?"

"Yeah and guess what they were doing?"

"HOW CAN MY BROTHER HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND NOT TELL ME?"

"Um, Bra, what do you think?"

"I know, but still, I am his SISTER!"

"Well, I don't care but guess what they were doing?"

"Holding hands?"

"Nope."

"Then what?"

"Guess."

"I CAN'T! JUST TELL ME! I'M DYING OF SUSPENSE HERE!"

"They were K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Yeah RIGHT."

"They were!"

"WHAT GIRL IN HER RIGHT MIND WILL KISS MY BROTHER?"

"Um, Marron?"

"MARRON? BUT…"

"Hello? Bra? Did you faint or something? Oh well, I'm hanging up, bye!"


	2. Goten calls Trunks

Author's note: Hey people

Author's note: Hey people! Here is the second chapter to my fic. I hope you like it! Oh, and don't forget to review! Thanks. I'll have the next chapter out soon.

Chapter 2: Goten to Trunks

"Hey Trunks!"

"Urgh, who's calling me? I'm still sleeping!"

"Late night huh?"

"Oh, hi Goten."

"What did you do with Marron on your date yesterday?"

"Went to the park."

"Oh and did you notice that Pan was there?"

"WHAT? DID SHE SEE MARRON AND ME TOGETHER?"

"Yeah, I was at her house last night. I heard her talking to your sister about it on the phone as I was passing by her room."

"OH SHIT!"

"Relax. It's can't be THAT bad."

"You OBVIOUSLY don't know my sister very well. She has a BIG MOUTH!"

"Bra can be pretty cool sometimes."

"Huh?"

"Bra can be pretty cool sometimes!"

"Are you feeling okay Goten? Did you just say something nice about Bra?"

"Yeah,"

"You like my sister?"

"HELL NO! I don't love her!"

"WHAT? Did you say that you love my sister?"

"Um, can we please drop this subject? For the last time, I don't like your sister!"

"Okay, fine."

"Oh mom's got breakfast ready. Later Trunks."

"Yeah bye Goten."

"Bye!"

"Hey Goten! Wait a sec!"

"What?"

"Can you call Marron for me?"

"Why can't you call her yourself? And speak up! I can hardly hear you."

"I can't speak up, my BRATTY little sister at my door, trying to eavesdrop on our conversation."

"Oh I see, so what do you want me to tell Marron?"

"7'o clock at the usual place, tell her to wait for me okay?"

"Okay, whatever. Um, Trunks?"

"What?"

"Why are you being so secretive? It's not like your family hates Marron or anything."

"Ha! Tell that to my dad! He'll probably kill me if he found out I was dating Marron."

"Why?"

"Marron's parents."

"What about them?"

"Her dad nearly killed my dad when he first came to Earth and Marron's mom, well, she nearly killed my dad too! You know my dad is really proud and has a big ego, being defeated by a 'tin can' and a 'monk' was a big blow to his pride. He had held a grudge against them ever since."

"Oh I see."

"Goten, what's that weird noise?"

"It's my stomach growling. I have to go eat breakfast now, bye!"

"Don't forget to call Marron!"

"I won't."


	3. Goten to Marron

Author's note: Okay people

Author's note: Okay people! Here's chapter 3. Enjoy and don't forget to review. Thanks. 

Chapter 3: Goten to Marron

"Hello?"

"Hey Marron!"

"It's that you, Goten?"

"No, it's Pan."

"GOTEN!"

"Hey chill! I was just joking!"

"What do you want?"

"Trunks told me to call you."

"Oh, he did?"

"Yep, he wants to me to tell you that he wants to meet to you at the usual place."

"When?"

"Oh boy, that I can't really remember."

"GOTEN!"

"Okay let me think!"

"Well?"

"I think he wants to meet you there at four o'clock."

"You sure? That seems a little early though."

"Yep, I'm pretty positive."

"Okay, thanks Goten, I knew I could count on you!"

"Um, Marron?"

"What?"

"You know that Bra's birthday is coming up right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what can I get her?"

"Are you trying to buy her a friendship type of gift or a lover type of gift?"

"Lover type…oops…I mean friendship OF COURSE."

"Oh, I SEE. I'll help you then, meet me at the mall tomorrow afternoon okay?"

"Okay, thanks Marron. You are the best!"

"That's what friends are for Goten. Hey listen! I have to go okay? My boss is giving me the evil eye. I have a feeling that if I don't stop talking, I will probably lose my job."

"Alright then, bye Marron!"

"Bye!"


	4. A call from Bra

Author's note: Ta-da

Author's note: Ta-da! Chapter 4! I hope you like it. It's kind of short though. Don't forget to review! 

Chapter 4: Bra to Trunks

"Hello, Trunks speaking."

"Hey big brother!"

"BRA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Calling you, DUH!"

"You never called me before!"

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

"Then can you please hang up now?"

"Why? Are you waiting for Marron to call you?"

"BRA! YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"Hey! Dad's right beside me you know. I don't think he likes it when you call me a brat.

"DAD'S RIGHT BESIDE YOU?"

"Yeah, he fell asleep on the couch. You should stop yelling so much you know, you could have woke him up!"

"One question, Bra."

"Yes?"

"Just why are you calling me?"

"I heard you are going out with a certain blonde tonight at 7…"

"You little sneak!"

"I was wondering if you would like me to cover for you."

"You little…what did you say? You would cover for me?"

"Yep."

"How come you are being so nice?"

"Marron's my friend you know, she helped out me a lot. She treated me equally even though she's about 10 years older than me."

"I see, Bra?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"Your welcome big brother. I have to hang up now because I'm going shopping. See ya!"

"Bye Bra."


	5. Where Are U?

Author's note: Okay, this chapter is VERY short

Author's note: Okay, this chapter is VERY short. I will make the next chapter longer okay? I hope you like it though. 

Chapter 5: Marron to Trunks

"Hello?"

"TRUNKS! YOU BASTARD!"

"Marron? What's wrong?"

"I'VE BEEN WAITING AT OUR USUAL PLACE FOR NEARLY 3 HOURS AND I'M SOAKING WET BECAUSE OF THE RAIN!"

"Marron calm down! What time did you go there?"

"Four o'clock like you said."

"I didn't say four!"

"What?"

"I said seven o'clock!"

"URGH! I'M GOING TO KILL GOTEN!"

"Marron, I'm coming for you okay? Wait for me. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Okay, thanks you Trunks and I'm sorry for yelling."

"It's okay. Marron?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Wait for me okay?"

"I will, bye!"


	6. A Question for Pan

Author's note: Hey people

Author's note: Hey people! Here's chapter 6. Hope you like it! Oh, and don't forget to review! Thanks. I'll have the next chapter up soon.

Chapter 6: Bra calls Pan

"Hey Pan!"

"Hello? Who's this?"

"It's me, Bra!"

"Oh, hi Bra, what's up?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead. You don't have to be so formal you know."

"Well, I had nothing to do, big brother's out on a date with Marron so I decided to do 

some planning for my upcoming birthday party…"

"And?"

"Well, I was just wondering what your uncle's favourite food is."

"What? That didn't make ANY sense at all! So you are planning your birthday party and 

all of a sudden you talk about my uncle's favourite food?"

"NO YOU IDIOT! I'm planning what kind food I should have at my party and I was wondering what your uncle's favourite food is! So I'll be sure to have lots of that! So he can be happy! Do you get it now?"

"Well, uncle likes pretty much everything. As long as you have lots of food, he'll be ahappy guy."

"Oh, thanks."

"HOLD IT! Did you just say that YOU want my UNCLE to be happy?"

"Well, um, I mean, of course! I want EVERYBODY to be happy."

"SURE Bra, WHATEVER you say. You know what I think? I think you like my uncle!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"You do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Ha! You said do too! You like him!"

"PAN! I DON'T, URGH!"

"You like him don't you?"

"Well,"

"Come on! I'm your best friend! You can tell me anything!"

"Fine, you have to PROMISE that you wouldn't tell ANYONE!"

"I promise."

"If you tell ANYONE then I'm going to…"

"OKAY ALREADY! I SWEAR I WON'T TELL!"

"Pan, does your uncle ever mention me to you?"

"You want to know the truth or do you want me to lie?"

"THE TRUTH PLEASE!"

"He did a couple of times, I think."

"HE DID? WHEN? WHAT DID HE SAY ABOUT ME?"

"You really want to know?"

"YES!"

"He said, 'I think Bra and Ubuu would make a really cute couple!'"

"WHAT? OH DENDE!"

"You really like him don't you?"

"Nope Pan. I don't like him."

"Oh come on! Uncle's not a bad guy! Besides, he said that a long time ago! Bra, please don't hate my uncle!"

"Nope Pan. I don't hate him either."

"You don't like him and you don't hate him. What DO you feel about him?"

"I think I love him."

"BRA, ARE YOU SURE THAT YOU LOVE…hey uncle! Um, Bra, my uncle just came. 

I think I have to go now. I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay Pan, bye!"


	7. Hey Trunks!

Author's note: Hey people

Author's note: Hey people! This is chapter 7. Hope you all like it! I'll get the next chapter up soon (I think). Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks. 

Chapter 7:

"Hey Trunks!"

"Hi Marron, what's up?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I think your best friend has a BIG crush on your little sister!"

"What? Did you juts say that MY best friend has a big crush on MY little sister?"

"Yeah,"

"GOTEN and BRA?"

Yeah, isn't that cute?"

"CUTE? It's NOT CUTE! It's anything BUT cute, oh Dende, it's DISGUSTING! I'm going to KILL Goten!"

"Trunks, um, I think your overreacting a little."

"I'M NOT! I'M PERFECTLY CALM!"

"Then WHY ARE YOU YELLING?"

"I AM?"

"See, you are STILL yelling!"

"Oh, sorry Marron. I guess I did overreact a little bit."

"Trunks, why does this bother you so much? I think they are perfect for each other!"

"Well, I guess I'm just not used to the idea that my best friend wants to go out with my younger sister. It's like when Goten first found out that we are going out. Don't you remember how he reacted, Marron?"

"How can I not remember? At first he stared at us like we were nuts and then he started laughing so hard. When he finally realized that we were not joking, he fainted."

"Yeah, well, at least I didn't faint. Hey, how did you know about this anyway Marron?"

"Oh, I was with him at the mall today, trying to find Bra a birthday present. You should have seen him, he was so careful! We've been to, like, 800 stores but nothing satisfied him! He said all of them are not good enough for Bra. Finally, we found this AMAZING necklace made out of white gold. It's really expensive but Goten brought it anyway. I think I was very sweet of him to do this for Bra."

"Goten actually went to about 800 stores? Wow, I guess he must really like Bra."

"Trunks, don't tell Bra that Goten likes her okay? I think we should let Goten tell her by himself."

"Don't worry, I won't tell. Marron?"

"Hmm?"

"I've got something for you. Wait for me by your window at 8 okay?"

"Sure, but can you tell what that 'something' is?"

"No, sorry. You will find out tonight."

"Fine, I'll be there. Mom and dad are home tonight so be careful when you come around okay?"

"Okay, I have to go to a meeting now. Bye Marron!"

"Bye Trunks, see you at 8."


	8. Trunks disappeared!

Chapter 8:

Chapter 8:

"Hello?"

"Bra, is that you?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"Gee Bra, you really hurt my feelings. You've known me for, like, practically your WHOLE life and you don't recognize my voice?"

"GOTEN?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good, I mean fine."

"It sounds like you had just choked on something."

"Um…"

"Never mind, is Trunks there?"

"Hold on, let me check. WAIT A MINUTE! He told us that he was staying at YOUR house for a couple of days!

"He is? But he never told me that! He said he was going to be on a business trip, I figured he should be back by now."

"Then WHERE is my brother?"

"Uh, you know what? I think I better call Marron, maybe she knows."

"Good idea, then call me back okay?"

"Sure, no problem. I'm hanging up now, bye Bra."

"Bye Goten."


	9. Hey Mar...

Chapter 9:

Chapter 9:

"Hey Marron! Do you know where…"

"Marron is not here, this is Krillen. Who's calling?"

"Oh, hi Krillen! It's Goten, do you know where Marron is?"

"Well, yesterday, around midnight, she got a emergency call from work. She said she will be going away for a few days but she didn't tell us where she was going. She just grabbed some stuff and ran out of the door."

"I see, thanks Krillen. Gotta go! Bye!"

"Wait Goten! Are you going out with Marron or something? Goten?"


	10. Marron TOO?

Chapter 10:

Chapter 10:

"BRA! BRA! We have a BIG problem!"

"Goten, calm down. What did Marron say?"

"Marron had gone on an emergency work trip!"

"MARRON IS GONE TOO?"

"Yeah, so NOW what do we do?"

"HOLD IT! There's something fishy going on here."

"Huh?"

"Marron _and_ Trunks both disappeared at around the same time!"

"So what's your point?"

"My point is, what if they had ran away together?"

"But Krillen said that Marron went on a work trip!"

"Goten, you are _too_ gullible. Do you think Marron will tell _her dad_ that she is going away with Trunks for a few days?"

"Oh right. OH DENDE! What do we do now?"

"I, um, don't know. Listen up Goten, don't tell anyone just yet okay?

"Why?"

"Because they will probably get in a lot of trouble if we told on them.

"Sure, hey Bra, I got an idea!"

"You, an idea? Well, there's a first time for everything."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny."

"Just tell me your brilliant idea!"

"I'm coming over!"

"Now?"

"Yes and we are going to search Trunks' room. Maybe we can find something that will tell us where they went!"

"Hey, not a bad idea! Get your butt over here right now!"

"Okay, see ya!"

"Bye Goten!"


	11. HELP PAN!

Author's note: Hey people

Author's note: Hey people! I hope you like this chapter. Lately, I had been really busy so the last few chapters are not very good. Now I'm not that busy anymore so I'm dedicating most of my free time to writing. I'll have the next chapter out soon. That's it for now and whatever you do, don't forget to review! Thanks! ~nightgale.

Chapter 11: Help Pan!

"Hey Bra!"

"Pan is that you?"

"Of course it's me. Who were you expecting?"

"Okay, Pan this kind of isn't a good time…"

"Holy crap Bra, is everything all right there? What's that huge explosion sound I just heard at the background? Hello? Bra?"

"Pan, I swear if I wasn't in love with your stupid uncle then I would really STRANGLE him right now! GOTEN YOU BIG MORON! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE?"

"Huh? My uncle is at YOUR house? But I thought Trunks went on a business trip."

"Trunks didn't go on a trip, I mean he did, I mean, URGH! It's a long story about why your uncle is here but the main point is he _is_ in my house, he ate _all_ the food in my house and he had just blasted a _big hole_ through the roof of my house!"

"WHAT? Okay, rewind. What the heck happened?"

"We were searching through Trunks' room…"

"Why were you searching through Trunks' room?"

"Um, long story but he got hungry so I told him to go down to the kitchen and get some stuff to eat. He ate ALL the food he could find, including _dad's_ FAVOURITE cereal! Then when a robot came to clean up the mess he left in the kitchen, he thought that it was a _burglar_ or something so he threw a power blast at it! I MEAN, HOW STUPID CAN A PERSON GET? The blast killed the robot that mom had spent, like, hours to make and it had also left a humongous hole on the roof!"

"Bra, didn't your dad just fixed the roof? Remember that day when I came over? He was grumbling and grunting and complaining about doing that job. When he finished, he threatened to kill anybody who ever dared to touch the roof!"

"OH SHIT! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THAT!"

"Where's your dad now?"

"I think he's with your grandpa or something. He'll be back soon so WHAT THE HECK AM I SUPPOSE TO DO? GOTEN! YOU BIG FAT IDIOT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Okay Bra, stop panicking. I'm coming over to help you guys."

"You will? Thank you SO much Pan!"

"Your welcome, wait for me okay?"

"Okay."

"Bra?"

"Yes?"

"Keep an eye on my uncle and make sure he doesn't get in more trouble!"

"I will Pan, BELIEVE ME I will. Hey! Goten! NO! Don't touch that! That's not cement! That's…NO!"


	12. No! Not the Police Too!

Author's note: HEY PEOPLE

Author's note: HEY PEOPLE! Here is an EXTREMELY short chapter but read it anyways, okay? I'll have the next chapter out very soon. Keep those reviews coming! A big thanks to those who already reviewed, you guys are the best! Well, that's it for now. Later! ~nightgale.

Chapter 12: 

"Hello, Home Protectors, how may I help you?"

"Uh, you fix houses right?"

"Yes, we also do laundry, baby-sit, mow lawns, bake cookies, and…"

"Um, okay there, whatever. I just want to know one thing, can you fix a roof in, say, 10 minutes?"

"Please define 'fix a roof'."

"Well, how should I say this… gee, there's big hole on my roof and I need it filled up in 10 minutes."

"10 MINUTES?"

"11 minutes then, if you really need the time."

"Young lady! Is this some sort of prank call or something? How rude! I am calling the police right now and I'll make sure that they have a good talk with your parents!"

"Wait! Hold on, lady! This is not a prank call! I swear to Dende, I mean god! Oh shit… Pan, we have a BIG problem. She just called the police on us." 


	13. I don't have time!

Chapter 13:

Chapter 13:

"Hey Bra…"

"LISTEN PERSON! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE PRESIDENT, MY PRINCIPAL OR SAILOR MOON! I'M IN VERY DEEP SHIT RIGHT NOW AND I CAN'T TALK! GOT THAT? GOOD! BYE!"

"Oh sorry Bra, bye!"

Click

"HEY! WAIT! HOLD ON! MARRON? DAMN YOU! WHY DID YOU HANG UP? Urgh, I might not have time to talk to the president, my principal, or Sailor Moon but I DO have time for my friend! MARRON, PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU DIDN'T HANG UP ON ME! Oh crap, things cannot POSSIBLY get any worse. What's that Pan? THE POLICE IS HERE? NOW? SO FAST? SHIT!"


	14. YOU GUYS ARE....

Chapter 14:

Chapter 14:

"Bra? You still busy?"

"MARRON? YOU CALLED AGAIN! THANK DENDE!"

"Wow, I never heard you being so excited about me name before."

"Ha, ha, whatever. Just tell me one thing,"

"What?"

"Where did you go with my big brother?"

"How did YOU know that I'm with Trunks?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, now SPILL! WHY did you take off like that?"

"Uh, how should I put this, uh, well, I mean Bra, are you sitting down?"

""No, I'm standing. Why?"

"You better sit down first."

"Okay, now SPILL!"

"Trunks and I kind of, um, eloped."

"ELOPED? YOU MARRIED MY BROTHER?"

"Yes, we are husband and wife now."

"OH DENDE…"

"Bra? Hello? BRA?"

"MARRON! YOU AND TRUNKS ARE MARRIED?"

"Pan? Oh yeah, we are married."

"CONGRATULATIONS! That's is SO sweet!"

"Pan, what happened to Bra?"

"Uh, she kind of fainted."

"Well, we are currently on our honey moon. We will be back by Friday in time for Bra's 

party okay?"

"Cool, CONGRATULATIONS again. Have fun!"

"Thanks Pan!"

"Marron, one more thing, do you want us to tell?"

"Um, no, please don't tell anybody. We will tell them when we get back."

"

Okay, cool, whatever. Bye!"

"Bye Pan!"

Author's note: Were you surprised to find out that they eloped? Did you like this chapter? PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, this story isn't over yet! I'll have the next chapter out soon. Thanks! ~nightgale.


End file.
